


Our Good Little Boy

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe loves making his mommy and daddy proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Good Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink. I can write stuff that isn't torturing Poe (praise me!) 
> 
> "Poe loves making his mommy and daddy proud. "

Strong hands threaded through his hair tugging occasionally on the messy locks in a way that made Poe hum around the cock currently filling his mouth. He looked through his eyelashes at the man whose cock he was currently paying service to. 

“You’re such a good boy.” His daddy murmured appreciatively. “So obedient and good at doing what you’re told.” 

Poe lapped up the praised, renewing his efforts to make his daddy happy with his mouth. Behind him a slender finger prodded at his entrance, teasing it before slowly pushing in. The sensation wrung out a moan of pleasure from Poe, and he eagerly pushed back against the finger, trying to get more of the sensation.

The hands in his hair tightened to keep him from moving. “Don’t you pull away or move. I’d hate to have to punish you after you’ve been so good. Mommy is going to get you nice and open for me and then I’m going to show you what you get for behaving. If you move or try to fuck her fingers you won’t get anything and you’ll have to watch from the side while Mommy and I fuck.” 

Poe didn’t like the sound of that at all. Whimpering he tried to keep still other than the movements of his head from the cock sucking while another finger was added into him, rotating and spreading to try and loosen him up. It had been awhile since he’d last taken his daddy’s cock and he knew he needed to be well prepared in anticipation, his jaw was already stretched wide around it in his mouth. That didn’t mean it wasn’t torture to have to hold still.

When a third finger was added and they brushed just so against his prostate, Poe whine loudly and had to will himself to hold still. If it wasn’t for his mouth being full he’d likely be babbling for permission to move.

A soft hand rubbed over his back comfortingly. “It’s alright; you’re doing so well for us. Just a little longer and you’ll get your reward. If you’re really, really good I’ll let you eat me out while your daddy fucks you.” 

He wanted that, oh how he wanted to eat her out! There was nothing Poe loved more than pressing his mouth against her pussy and pushing his tongue in as far as he cold go. He’d try to push as much of his face into her as he could.

If he made his mommy and daddy proud he would get all of that. 

Even though it was bordering on torture, Poe held still and let his mommy and daddy fuck him from both ends, allowing only the occasional moan to escape him when it seemed he wouldn’t be punished for making noise.

“What do you think?” Daddy’s gruff voice came from above him, “Is our boy good and ready?” 

Mommy hummed thoughtfully and spread her finger within him; it caused a twinge of discomfort but in a way that felt pleasurable. Poe showed his appreciation for it by whimpering loudly. 

“I think he’s trying to tell us yes.” Mommy said, pulling her fingers our and smacking Poe on his ass. “You stay like that baby boy, Daddy and I are going to switch positions.” 

Poe drooled saliva as Daddy’s cock was pulled from his lips but he stayed where he was obediently as Mommy and Daddy rearranged themselves. He couldn’t help salivating as Mommy spread her legs for him and he was treated with the sight of her dripping pussy. 

“Please Mommy, can I?” Good boys always asked for permission and Poe was the best boy there was.

Mommy shook her head and began fingering herself teasingly as he watched. “Not until your Daddy’s got you speared on his cock, he’s been waiting so long to get his hands on you. You wouldn’t want to disappoint him would you?”

“No Mommy.” Turning his head, Poe glanced back at where Daddy was lubing himself up. “Please Daddy, I need you.” He wiggled his hips for emphasis, knowing that his hole was spasming invitingly, trying to clench down on nothing. “Please.” 

Daddy cursed and threw the lube down as soon as he was satisfied with the amount he’d applied. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, tell me now if you don’t think you can handle it.”

Shaking his head, Poe pushed his hips up invitingly. “Please Daddy.” 

That was all the encouragement that was needed and Poe keened loudly as he was slammed into in one long thrust. 

“Fuck you’re so tight for me.” Daddy’s grip was bruising as he set a quick rhythm, the force of his thrusts sending Poe inching forward on the bed. “It’s been much too long; I’m gunna cum in you so hard then plug you up so that you don’t forget him. I’m gunna keep you so full while I’m here.” 

“Oh yes, please, please.” Poe knew he was dissolving into begging but he wanted that so bad. “I want all your cum Daddy.” 

Daddy grunted at the comment and began to fuck him harder; Poe knew this wasn’t going to last much longer but he didn’t care because it felt so good. 

His attention was diverted from what was going on behind him when Mommy’s hands settled on either side of his face and pulled him down. “You’re doing so well. Mommy wants you to make her cum; she wants to cover your face in her juices.”

Poe didn’t need to be told twice, leaning down he pressed his face between her legs, lapping at her pussy eagerly to show his enthusiasm. The sounds of her moaning above him were more than enough to encourage him. He nuzzled his nose against her clit, pulling away to shift so that he could take it into his mouth, sucking gently and delighting as the action caused her to thrust up into his mouth. 

“Would you like me to use my fingers as well Mommy?” He asked, knowing that sometimes she wanted to make him work harder to bring her to orgasm by using only his mouth and tongue. 

Humming she exchanged a look with Daddy. “You may, later though you’re going to have to make it up to me.”

It was a promise more than a threat because she knew how much Poe loved giving eating her out his all. “Thank you Mommy.” Resuming his task, Poe pressed two fingers into her, working them inside of her carefully even as he pressed his lips back to her clit. 

“If you can get all of us to cum at the same time we’ll really reward you later.” Daddy said from behind him, his thrusts starting to become stuttered. “We’ve been saving up a real treat for you.” 

Not wanting to move his mouth away from Mommy’s softness, Poe nodded his agreement, tightening his muscles around Daddy’s cock as added emphasis. 

Daddy groaned and slapped his ass hard enough to leave a bruise. “Cheeky boy.”

“You can do it baby boy.” Mommy encouraged him, her voice nurturing and soothing to contrast with Daddy’s roughness. Her hands had slid into his hair and she was moving his head slightly to encourage his movements. Poe could tell she really enjoyed something when her fingers tightened enough to hurt. 

She was so wet on his mouth and Poe wanted her to cum, could feel himself getting close along with both her and Daddy. He scraped his teeth gently across her clit, twisted his finger just so and felt her spasm around him. The sensation of her juices spraying in his face was enough to set Poe off without a single hand on his cock, and he felt Daddy slamming into him hard one more time before stilling. 

They stayed suspended like that for several moments, Poe trapped blissfully between his Mommy and Daddy. 

The moment had to end though and Poe shivered with a sense of loss as his Daddy pulled out of him. Poe wasn’t permitted to move though, Mommy keeping him in place until Daddy came up behind him again and gently worked a plug into him. Poe moaned in gratitude, loving that he would have his Daddy’s cum in him for hours now.

“You did good kiddo. We’re so proud.” Poe was gently eased out of position and placed down so that he could lie with his head on his Mommy’s knee. “He looks pretty blessed out, you made sure he didn’t have anything he needed to do today Leia?”

Mommy nodded, her hands petting his hair. “I’m the General Han, I make his schedule. He’s free until tomorrow when he has a routine patrol. One he has to be able to sit through, then he’s ours against for the rest of the night.” 

“Good, I’ve got a lot of time to make up for.” A kiss was pressed to Poe’s brow. “You get some sleep now kiddo. You did so good for us tonight and we’re not done for tonight.”


End file.
